The invention relates to a control device having at least one electrical switching device, configured to provide electrical power to an associated load and arranged between a supply connection and a load connection and which is configured for an opening or closing of an electrical connection between the supply connection and the load connection as a function of switching signals of at least one processing device, having at least one processing device, electrically connected with an input interface, with the at least one electrical switching device and with the load connection and which is configured to process electrical signals of the input interface, to provide switching signals to the switching device and to monitor signal levels at the load connection. The invention further relates to an automation system and a method for operating a control device.